The Last Dimension
by Lady Suga
Summary: Usagi has been sent to dimension to dimension to train for Crystal Tokyo while her senshi sleep. Upon reaching the last dimension, she recieves premonitions that sends her destiny into a spiral of confusion and treachery. TTSM
1. Prologue

This is a story my cousin samisweet helped me write. I'm pretty sure a lot of you know her since shes so freakin good at writing. I'm jealous. JK, I luv u lil cuz!

* * *

Usagi looked down at a wrinkled, smudged, and barely legible piece of paper and then back at the gigantic 'T' shaped tower in front of her. Rain was pouring down onto earth in a dizzying swirl of water and her dirty blonde hair was matted to her skin. It didn't improve her already bad mood, and she scowled at her clinging clothes.

Pluto, guardian of time and dimensions, had decided that the fifteen-year-old girl needed training, although Usagi could see why. She couldn't fight to save her life and was weak. Training had improved her skills, but she was still as klutzy and ditzy as ever. So, for the past four years, she traveled from dimension to dimension, learning the ways of a fighter. She had mastered magic, the art of ki, weapons, and fighting. This was her last training mission, and here she was to learn leadership and teamwork skills with some smack teen superhero team.

Her friends had died in the last battle and weren't going to be awoken till a decade had passed. They were currently in the freezing arctic, encased in a crystal tower, sleeping until their time to rise had come. Usagi missed them but she knew that she had to be stronger for them. After they rose from their slumber, Crystal Tokyo would be established, and Usagi would take her rightful place as queen of her solar system, Cosmos reigning within her. Currently, Usagi held their star seeds within her, and thus, had their powers and attacks, with the exception of Pluto. Once the senshi returned, they would get their powers back.

Putting on a cheery smile, Usagi went up to the conspicuous tower and knocked on the door, causing it to open. The inside was completely dark, as if no one was home. Usagi cautiously stepped in, eyes accessing the situation. Finding the coast clear, she trudged in, leaving her duffel bag on the floor.

"Lumos," she whispered, holding out her hand, palm up. She blinked at the bright light and went further in, running into a large, spacey room that had a flat-screen TV and a wraparound couch. On the other side was the entrance to the kitchen. "Hello? Anyone home?" Usagi's voice echoed slightly in the empty tower. Shrugging, she wandered to a hallway, opening doors that didn't require codes. When she found a bathroom, she grinned. Peeling off her wet clothes, she went into the shower and a nice steamy bath.

Usagi towel-dried her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in baggy pajama pants and a baby tee. Luckily, she carried around spare clothes in her sub-space pocket. She felt bad intruding in someone else's home, but she needed a shower and a change of clothes. She just hoped that her new housemates didn't mind. After all, she was a part of the team now.

Yawning, she stuck her wet towel in her sub-space pocket and decided to make herself something to eat. She was starving. Flipping on the lights, she made herself a large turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce, honey mustard, onions, and mayonnaise. She quickly inhaled the food, did the dishes, and finally found herself lounging on the comfy couch. Her eyelids felt heavy and she slowly… fell… asleep.

"Who is she?" a deep masculine voice woke Usagi up, but she fake sleeping as to not scare them.

"How did she get in?" this time, an emotionless Heero-like feminine voice spoke up. Usagi yawned loudly and stretched, deciding it was time to wake up. She blinked at the sudden brightness, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Whoa… kinda bright in here," Usagi commented, glancing up at her new 'roomies'. One had a bright red, green, and yellow costume on that hurt Usagi's eyes. He also had a mask that covered half his face. Another boy seemed to be half African American and half robot. He was very, very tall and buff. The last boy was surprisingly green, though Usagi had had her share of freaks. He was very slim with a lithe build. One of the girls was a redhead with gorgeous green eyes. She seemed like a supermodel of some sort. The other was a pale girl with amethyst eyes and dark violet hair. She was dressed in a leotard with a cape, and seemed somewhat like a goth.

* * *

Just a preview! Don't worry, I'll write more if I get good feedback!


	2. Chapter One: Proof

It's been a long time, huh?

* * *

All five 'superheroes' were looking at her with wide eyes. Usagi raised her eyebrows and the stoplight colored one broke out of his trance. He cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" was his brilliant question. Usagi rolled her eyes. He was obviously the leader, but didn't seem all that bright.

"Usagi Tsukino, at your service," Usagi replied with a small mocking bow. The guy looked at her suspiciously. "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Robin," the stoplight replied, glaring at her. Usagi smiled back at him, looking at him expectantly. When he didn't take the hint, she sighed.

"Would you like to introduce the rest of your crowd?"

"Huh?" Robin was still glaring at her. "Oh. The green one is Beast Boy, the goth is Raven, the redhead is Starfire, and he's Cyborg. Exactly why are you here and how did you get in?"

Robin tensed when Usagi stood up and yawned. "No need to be so tense, I'm not here to harm anyone. Just to let you know, you left the front door unlocked. Not very heroic if you ask me. Batman sent me as a new recruit, and I'll be training here for a year or so."

"Prove it."

"He should have called you."

"Go check the answering machine, Raven," Robin ordered. Raven blinked slowly at him before walking into the kitchen. She came back a few moments later, nodding her head.

"She's telling the truth," her voice was impassive, yet bursting with emotion. It was both quiet and loud at the same time, much like Heero's from dimension 768. Robin regarded her warily.

"Well, to prove you're worthy to be on our team, you'll have to fight one of us, any single one," Robin grinned, obviously hoping it was him.

"Actually, I think I'll battle all of you," Usagi grinned. "I can do it all at the same time or one at a time. I want to see what your weaknesses and strengths are."

"Are you sure you're capable of that?"

"Of course."

"So, when will the battle be set for?"

"How about right now?"

"You don't seem prepared."

"I'm more than," Usagi gave a slow smile.

"Don't underestimate us."

"Don't underestimate me," Usagi grinned as Robin led her through the house. The others, seeing the exchange of words, looked curiously from one to another. There was obviously some sort of tension between the two, as if they were competing for the better hand.

Usagi blinked when she found herself in a training room with mats across the floor and some weights on one side of the room. She speculated the flat floor and decided that it would have to do. She, of course, was more used to rugged terrains, where it would be easier to counter-attack off of boulders, trees, and rocks. Twisting her blonde hair into a messy bun, she stretched a little before turning to her new teammates.

"Okay, I would prefer a non-magic person to go first," her air of confidence was quite on the high side, causing Robin to arrogantly step forward, intent on wiping the cockiness off of her inflated ego. Usagi set herself in an offensive stance, Robin doing the same, while Cyborg counted down. On the word 'GO!', neither person did anything but size the other up. Without warning and quite suddenly, Usagi lunged forward with accuracy and speed, leaping at her 'prey'. Robin barely managed to dodge, setting off a counter-attack. Usagi dodged the punch, and Robin pulled out a pole, extended it, and smiled menacingly.

Usagi grinned. He swiped at her, and she gracefully flipped backwards, missing his blow. He sent a quick punch her way, and she couldn't dodge it. It hit her in the gut, and she gasped. She threw a roundhouse kick his way, but he easily grabbed her leg and threw her to the wall. She hit it head on and sprang up groaning. Sending a kick his way, she failed to notice his leg swiping up to kick her on the back of the head. The blonde was headed towards the wall again, but this time, she was prepared. She bounded off before knocking the pole out of his hands with her feet. Her eyes quickly analyzed the situation, something Heero had taught her to do in intensive training, and seeing an open space, appeared behind the 'stoplight' in the blink of an eye. She chopped him on the back of his neck, hitting a pressure point, and caused him to fall forward, unconscious. She pumped her hand in the air triumphantly and turned to face four _very_ wide-eyed Titans staring at her. She shrugged.

"What have you done to our friend Robin?" Starfire seemed horrified as she looked at Robin.

"He'll wake up in a minute or two, calm down," Usagi replied coolly, and sure enough, Robin was awake a moment later, rubbing the back of his neck while glaring at Usagi.

"You win," he said grudgingly. "Starfire, you're up."

Starfire blinked before flashing a wide grin. Her eyes and hands lit up with green as she took a defensive stance. Usagi grinned; this one used magic. She faced the redhead as Cyborg began his countdown once again. On 'GO!' Starfire launched her attack, sending green energy at Usagi. The blonde was well-prepared and dodged all attacks skillfully.

"Mars fire ignite!" Usagi shouted and a beam of whirling fire came straight at Starfire, who managed to escape it through her amazement. "Venus love and beauty shock!" The rain of hearts hit Starfire dead on, causing the redhead to fall back a few paces. Her eyes glowed green again as a discus was sent Usagi's way. Jumping up, she skipped the attack, but it came hurtling back at her and threw her against the wall. Usagi stood slowly, wiping a thin trail of blood that traveled down her cheek. She barely noticed a trail of tiny beams of energy headed straight her way, and quickly set up a counter-attack.

"Silent wall!" a thin wall buzzing with purple energy was set up before Usagi, absorbing the attacks and becoming stronger in the process. Usagi drew the energy back into her body, feeling revitalized because of the bonus that came with it. "Uranus world shaking!" The orange ball of energy was headed towards the redhead and hit her straight in the chest, causing her to fall back.

"Jupiter thunder dragon!" Usagi cried out and an electric creature came racing towards Starfire. She dodged it and sent a rain of green energy down on Usagi, successfully hitting the girl a couple of times. Usagi's breathing was heavy as she stood up on her knees. "I've played enough. Stupefy!" The beam of red energy hit Starfire in her chest, causing the girl to be stunned. Usagi grinned as she performed the counter-spell. The others looked at her with dropped jaws. Starfire stood up, her breathing heavy, before flashing Usagi a smile.

"You win! Good job, my new Titan friend," Starfire bowed before turning towards Beast Boy. "BB, it is your turn next, I believe."

"Yeah, yeah," the green boy grumbled settling into a crouching position, which caused Usagi to quirk an eyebrow. At Cyrborg's 'GO!', Usagi barely stifled her gasp. Beast-boy quickly transformed into a _gorilla_. Her amazement caused her to stand there stunned for a moment, giving Beast Boy enough time to charge forward and throw her into the floor, sending up a cloud of dust. Usagi bit back a cry of pain, her battered body slowly rising. Taking in a deep breath, she set herself into a defensive position, surveying her surroundings for the green menace. He was nowhere in site. Usagi almost screamed when something bit her ankle, and she looked down to find a cobra attached to her leg. She smirked.

"Moon tiara action!" a discus of spinning light appeared in her hands and she threw it down at Beast Boy, who quickly transformed into a rodent and dodged the attack. Usagi could feel the poison from his bite seeping into her system. "You baka idiot! Don't you know that cobras are poisonous? What if I die?"

"Uh…" Beast Boy's eyes widened and the rest of the Titan team began to yell at him. Chaos ensued as they scrambled for the phone.

"Shut up!" Usagi screeched, and everyone stopped in mid-run. She smiled. "Unlike you guys, I can protect myself from poisons as well as blundering idiots." A white light washed over her and expelled the poison from her body. "Let's resume the fight." The Titans glanced uneasily at each other as Beast Boy transformed into a leopard. "Alright, BB, enough. I'm taking you down! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" A soft golden light filled the entire room, washing over all of its occupants. When the blinding light disappeared, BB was knocked out cold. Usagi grinned.

"Another win for me!" Usagi turned towards Cyborg. "You're up!" Cyborg gave a curt nod and prepared to fight. Robin yelled 'Go' and Cyborg immediately charged at the blonde, his robotic armed raised. A blast came from it and hit Usagi directly, causing her to fly backwards. She could already tell that a simple spell would put the robot down.

"Shine aqua illusion!" a blast of water hit the robot, but failed to short-circuit him. Usagi frowned. Doing a triple front flip, her staff materialized in her hands, and she quickly swept him off of his feet before summoning the Sword of the Sea of Serenity. The silver blade glinted in unshed light and she quickly pointed it at the half robot's throat. She pressed it a little and drew a thin line of crimson blood. "I win again. I guess you're the last one." Usagi smiled at Raven, who merely gazed at her with her icy eyes. Usagi shrugged and waited for the battle to begin. Once it did, she was shocked. Her body was surrounded in a black aura and she was being raised off of the ground! She quickly got her act together and a white light blasted out of her body, enveloping the whole room in a soft glow. Usagi smirked.

"Honey, you can't get me with that," Usagi giggled.

"Azareth, metrion, zinthos!" Raven chanted, and suddenly, barrages of items were being thrown at Usagi. Usagi dodged them with dexterity.

"Celestial lights, bind!" Usagi cried out and ribbons of silver flew out of the palms of her hands, wrapping Raven from her neck down. Raven quickly disappeared and appeared somewhere else, shooting energy at Usagi and hitting her effectively. Usagi stood slowly and wiped away the sweat from her brow. Bringing her hands together, she shot a silver blast of energy at her opponent and hit the girl dead on. When the dust cleared, however, Raven was nowhere to be seen. Usagi gasped when the girl appeared behind her and slammed purple energy into her abdomen. That was it. Usagi wasn't going to hold back. "Mercury bubbles BLAST!" Raven dodged the attack and Usagi took the opportunity to appear behind her and shoot a Kame-hame-ha attack at the ravenhaired Titan. Raven hit the floor but stood up once more.

"Stubborn baka!" Usagi growled before floating into the air. To her utter surprise, Raven followed. Raven, using her telekinetic powers, raised Usagi into the air and slammed her into the ground. She smirked, but her smile was quickly wiped off of her face when a bruised Usagi rose from the ground, battered but still healthy enough to fight. Raven narrowed her lapis lazuli eyes and brought her hands together, throwing a stream of black energy at her opponent and hitting her dead on. The dust cleared, and Usagi was at her knees, breathing heavily. Her bangs covered her eyes and her hands were clenched in pain. Raven smirked and tendrils of black energy surrounded Usagi, locking her in a squeezing grip. Currents of flowing electricity hit her body and she struggled to keep from screaming. Raven stopped the attack after a few moments and Usagi fell to the floor, on her knees. She raised her head and Raven was put back with her intense blue gaze. Slowly, Usagi raised a finger. Raven narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Stupefy!" the curse hit the unsuspecting Raven straight on. Usagi had won. Quickly performing the counter spell, she collapsed and fainted from the severe loss of energy as well as the beatings she had recieved.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! I wrote this chapter without my cousin's help, so I'm sorry if it sucks. The next one will be better because my cousin agreed to help me with it. Please leave a review for my first and only fic!

In regards to the timeline: Um, I haven't really thought of that, like my cousin, I reveal timelines and such as the story goes on. I'll have an explanation next chapter; I'm a junior and there's so much work, especially since I take all honors.


End file.
